role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
FiskMask
FiskMask (フィスクマスク Fisukumasuku) is a Nocturne with a motif based on the Fiskerton Phantom and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality FiskMask appears to be an investigative and mysterious character. He is very dedicated to his job, sometimes going hours without sleep and likes coffee. He often has a bad habit of menacing others, be it unintentional or not and will go weeks without showering. History Backstory FiskMask (or FiskertonMask as he is also known in some parts) hailed from the United Kingdom from Universe-31. His occupation was that of an investigator and a informant, and later traveled to Universe-515 shortly after two other Shadowbloods from his 'verse traveled there. As he arrived there, he ran into the Mecha Galgen Gang and was held prisoner by them for a while, but recently escaped. FiskMask then traveled aways as fast he could to warn anyone else about what their doing... Debut: Mark of the Cobra Pt. 1: The Phantom's Warning FiskMask first appeared in RP where he broke out of the prison the Mecha Galgen Gang had kept him in for so long, then arriving at Lansing, Michigan in order to speak with Flamingo Squadron, who he knew had dealt with the Mecha Galgen Gang before. He tried to speak with Unit 2 Ayame but ended up scaring her. He then chased and pursued her around the city, but then lost her at the subway. He then turned and left for the time. FiskMask later reappeared that day when he showed to seemingly stalk Ayame, only to fall straight into FlamingoMask's, CondorMask's, IkaMask's and MoleMask's trap, and they proceeded to beat him. FiskMask then surrendered and told them that he wasn't actually there to cause any trouble, but he actually had a message to them. FiskMask then told them that the Mecha Galgen Gang had a destructive mecha known as Jumbo Mecha unleashed and were planning to make more copies of it around the world in order to better combat the heroes. FiskMask then told them that he had to leave, as he was worried the Mecha Galgen Gang would find them. FlamingoMask understood and FiskMask then left. Cuervo FiskMask appeared near the end of the RP where he witnessed the events of the battle between SaberMask fighting against Cuervo, MirrorMask and SkullMask. He then left afterwards to go inform Flamingo Squadron. SkullMask Live on Stage FiskMask then soon appeared to Flamingo Squadron, telling them about what had happened to SaberMask. He also informed them that SkullMask had plans to bring about darkness to the place with his concert. After that, FiskMask then took off and left. CobraMask's America FiskMask made a cameo in the RP where he was shown fighting along with Sailor Fighter and teamed up with Inspector Cypher to fight off hordes of Shadelinqs. Abilities * Detective Skills: FiskMask possesses high skills and knowledge in investigation; being able to break down even the most complex and elusive of secrets. * Super Sharp Claws: FiskMask possess very sharp claws that can pierce through concrete and metals. * Invisibility: FiskMask can turn invisible at will. * Climbing: FiskMask is an excellent climber, being able to climb up a building wall in seconds flat. * Super Strength: FiskMask is very strong. * Eye Color Change: FiskMask's eyes can change color to glow either red or yellow. * Shadow Mist: FiskMask can emit shadow mist to cover his tracks or cover himself and the area around him. Weaknesses * Light Energy: FiskMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * FiskMask is also known as "FiskertonMask". * FiskMask is the first Nocturne to hail from Universe-31 to not be used by Mandolore Shepard. * FiskMask is based off the real obscure cryptid known as the Fiskerton Phantom. He was given this motif as Gallibon the Destroyer likes cryptids, particular the obscure. * Originally a much different Nocturne appeared instead and would been a gazelle-themed Nocturne known as "GazelleMask", but was scrapped due to Gallibon losing interest in the character. FiskMask was then brought in instead. * FiskMask's claws are similar to CatMask's. * He bares a resemblance to Fiskerton from The Secret Saturdays, another character based on the Fiskerton Phantom. * FiskMask's hood was originally black but was changed to golden yellow because Gallibon thought he looked to similar to OwlMask beforehand. * Prior to his conception, he was also considered to be a "HibagonMask", but this idea was nixed. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Law Enforcement Category:Kaijin Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Cryptid motifs Category:Nocturnes with Feline motifs